The Clique: Green is the Color of Happiness
by recovered records
Summary: The Clique girls are back! This time, Kristen and her family have won the lottery, and the tables turn on Massie as her family struggles to keep up after a bankrupcy.


**The Block Estate**

**Living Room**

**Monday, December 25**

**8:45 am**

"Oh my gawd!" Massie Block squealed as she tore off the purple wrapping paper Dylan Marvil had specially made for her. Underneath was an ah-dorable Miu Miu purse Massie had been raving about for months, ever since the new collection was released. "Thank you so much!" she exclaimed as she hugged her best friend. It was Christmas Day, and the girls were sitting around Massie's Christmas tree in the Block Estate. It was massive, yet so tall that it scraped the 15 foot ceiling. The living room in itself was more the size of a concert hall than a family living room, but no one minded- this was the way life was supposed to be: glamorous, tall, and beautiful. The tree was a real Douglas Fern with $450 ornaments covering its every branch, yet still managing to not look cluttered. It was everyone's favorite time of year, but the Pretty Committee just happened to live it up.

"Oh-kay, this one's from Alicia!" Massie told everyone as she picked up the long, rectangular box. She quickly tore off the hand-made wrapping paper to reveal a scarlet vintage dress. It was cut beautifully, and Massie couldn't wait to try it on. Alicia Rivera had definitely outdone herself this time.

"Well, do you like it?" she asked, impatience flooding her every syllable.

"Gawd Alicia." Massie asked as she ran her hands along the smooth silk of the delicate dress.

Alicia looked puzzled. "I thought you would…" But Massie threw the dress aside before she could finish.

"Kristen! This one's yours…" Massie knew this present wouldn't be even close to what Dylan and Alicia had for her. Kristen Gregory had money problems that the whole Pretty Committee knew about. She was going to Octavian County Day School on Westchester, New York, purely on a scholarship. Her parents couldn't possibly afford the $35, 000 a year OCD asked for. Still, Massie ripped away the cheap Christmas wrapping paper and saw…

"You got me a Sidekick 3?" Massie asked her, surprised Kristen could afford the $300+ gadget, or even that her parents would let her buy one.

"Massie, it's a Juicy Couture Motorola Sidekick 3. Don't you like it?" Kristen looked disappointed. _Of course,_ Massie thought, _this is a lifetime of savings for Kristen._

"I love it!" Massie hugged her friend and threw the box aside. "Oh-kay, now you guys open your presents!" As everyone else began shuffling to collect their presents from each other, Massie managed to sneak into her room unnoticed, Alicia's present in hand. Inside was a perfect mix of white and purple. Ever since Massie had discovered that purple was "the queen's color," she had decorated almost everything purple in her once-white room, from her iMac to the delicately trimmed carpet. She stepped into her walk-in closet and slipped the dress over her mannequin. She received one every year for her birthday, because trying on outfits ruins your hair and make-up, and this way was just so much easier. Massie stepped away from the mannequin in shock. It fit perfectly, and went with her skin tone, which was also the color of her mannequin, flawlessly. It was the perfect dress. Too bad she couldn't wear it because Alicia gave it to her. Everyone in OCD would think she was poor! _I don't need your charity, Alicia _Rivers Massie thought to herself before throwing the dress into her purple trash bin and heading out the door.

**The Range Rover**

**First Class Section**

**Wednesday, December 27**

**1:47 pm**

"Ew," Massie exclaimed in disgust and she examined Claire's "unique" fashion choice for the day: Navy Keds, Gap Jeans, and an Old Navy T-Shirt. "When are you going to stop dressing like a boy, Cuh-Laire?"

"What? It looks fine to me." Claire Lyons answered, not really paying attention. Instead she kept checking her new Motorola Razr that Dylan had gotten her. "Smile!" she said and snapped a picture of Massie re-re-applying her Gossip Girl delivery lip gloss for the day, Cotton Candy.

"Give me that!" Massie screamed and snatched the hot pink phone out of Claire's hands. She pressed a few keys, and suddenly the hideous shot of Massie was gone. In another matter of seconds, it was replaced with a photo of Claire picking through her teeth.

"Hey!" Claire looked up. "What did you just do?"

"Nothing." Massie said, trying to suppress her grin.

"Seriously, Mass."

"Whatever. Anyways, we're almost there, get your coat." The Range Rover stopped in front of the Rivera's enormous estate. No matter how many times Claire visited the place, it never stopped looking like a heavily guarded luxury prison. _How can people live like this?_ She wondered, shaking her head.

**Rivera Estate**

**Alicia's Room**

**Wednesday, December 27**

**2:29 pm**

"Okay, now can you tell us?" Dylan pestered Kristen. She had told them she had big news, but first made them do ridiculous tasks that only belonged in games of Truth-or-Dare, like licking the sofa or drinking a mix of melted ice cream and lemonade.

"Yeah, I think you guys deserve it," Kristen giggled, remembering how disgusted Massie was as she drank the ice cream-lemonade mix. "We won the lottery!" Kristen squealed at the girls, a smile glued to her face. But instead of a smile, the girls met her good news with confused looks.

"The lottery?" Claire finally asked.

"Yeah. We won."

"How much?" Massie questioned.

"$400... million!"

"Oh. My. Gawd." The five disbelieving girls said in unison.

"Yeah,. That's how I got you," She turned to Massie, "The Sidekick. It's with the money." She smiled proudly. "You no longer have to pitch in, guys, this is so amazing…"

"Wait, you won a lottery for $400 million? Do lotteries even give that much away?" Massie continued questioning.

"Yeah." Dylan agreed.

"Yeah, I guess. They came to our house with a huge check and…" Kristen trailed off.

"Like the one my dad donated to Feed the Earth that one time?" Massie asked, recalling the time 2 years ago when she was forced to attend a FTE charity event in which her father gave a $50 million check the size of a bumper car.

The girls continued sharing their excitement and happiness for Kristen, but all Massie could think was _Ehmagawd. Eh-My-Gawd! _When Kristen asked Massie if she looked forward to shopping together, she just nodded. How could she talk when her social life was in a state of emergency?


End file.
